Among ink ejection devices such as inkjet printers for printing images on a sheet of paper by ejecting ink, some of the ink ejection devices use ink cartridges configured to store ink therein and to be removable mountable to the ink ejection devices. The ink cartridge has an ink storage chamber therein for storing ink. In order to prevent the reduction in quality of ink stored in the ink storage chamber, the ink storage chamber is held under a pressure lower than the atmospheric pressure. Accordingly, air in the ink storage chamber is prevented from being dissolved into the ink, and the ink is prevented from being oxidized. A cartridge, described in JP-A-2000-177142, is packaged, in which a space defined by a spacer member within the cartridge is depressurized. Incidentally, if a pressure is lower than the atmospheric pressure, the pressure sometimes is called, “negative pressure.” The expression, negative pressure, may be used in this application.
However, when an ink cartridge with a depressurized ink storage chamber is mounted to an ink ejection device such as an inkjet printer, the negative pressure in the ink storage chamber may propagate to the inside of the ink ejection device. For example, the negative pressure may propagate from the ink storage chamber to the nozzles of an ejection head of the ink ejection device, and the ink within the nozzles is pulled such that menisci of ink formed in the nozzles may be broken, which interferes with subsequent printing operations.